ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing 2
Sing 2 is an upcoming 2020 3D American computer-animated musical dramedy film directed and written by Garth Jennings and produced by Chris Meledandri and it serves as a sequel to 2016's Sing. The movie is set a year after the events of Sing. The movie is slated to be released on December 25, 2020. Synopsis Set a year after the events of the first film, Buster's theater is doing a success once again ever since it was rebuilt after a successful concert, but when a bear biker wants to turn his now-successful theather adding a bike shop on top and so he gives Buster the deal if he win, he'll turn his theater into a bike shop, so Buster must reunite with the singers from the singing Competition, but to win, he must sing and get new singers, even Judith. Will he successfully win the contest? Cast (The Red Pandas do make a appearance in the sequel, but don't talk.) *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, a koala who runs Moon Theater, and the protagonist of the movie. In the end, marries Melody and raises 2 kids named Fiona and Hannah. *John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep who is Buster's best friend, and the deuteragonist of the film. In the end, becomes a uncle to Buster and Melody's 2 kids. *Rhea Perlman (singing voice by Idina Menzel) as Judith, a llama who works at a bank and the tritagonist of the film. It was revealed that she secretly wanted to be a singer. In the end, quits her banking job to become a singer. *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a domestic pig who is a mother to 25 piglets. *Taron Egerton as Johnny, a mountain gorilla who is now a singer. In the end, he falls in love with a mountain gorilla named Tabitha. *Nick Kroll as Gunter, a pig who is now Rosita's best friend. In the end, starts dating Betty. *Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a crested porcupine and recently became Lance's girlfriend. In the end, started dating Lance again, *Seth MacFarlane as Mike, a white mouse who rejected his jazz job to become a singer and became a husband to Bella and a father to Mike Jr and Emily. *Tori Kelly as Meena, a Indian Elephant who no longer has stage fright. In the end, she accepts Henry and they started dating each other. Kelly also voices Bella, Mike's newly-wed wife. *Garth Jennings as Ms. Karen Crawley, a iguana who is Buster's assistant. *Conrad Vernon as Red, a bear biker who wants to demolish his theater into a bike shop. He is the main antagonist of the movie. In the end, he was put to prison for 2 months by Nana Noodleman, and was beaten up by Big Daddy and his gang. *Beck Bennett as Lance, a crested porcupine who is Ash's boyfriend *Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep who is the grandmother of Eddie, and the retired singer of the Moon Theater. In the end, saves the Moon Theater and puts Red in prison. *Tara Strong as Becky, a crested porcupine who is Lance's ex-girlfriend, and will be against Ash, and mostly Lance. She serves as a secondary antagonist. She is also's Red's assistant and second in command. In the end, gets sent to preschool as punishment by Mike Jr, Emily, Fiona and Hannah. *Nick Offerman as Norman, a domestic pig who is the husband to Rosita. *Samuel L Jackson as Meena's Father, an Indian Elephant *Leslie Jones as Meena's Mother, an Indian Elephant. *Jay Pharoah as Meena's Grandfather, an Indian Elephant. *Lorraine Newman as Meena's Grandmother, an Indian Elephant. New Cast Members *Tove Lo as Cassandra, a teenage prawn who works for Red, wants to become a pop singer. *Selena Gomez as Melody, a beautiful female koala who will be Buster's love interest. In the end, marries Buster Moon and has two kids named Fiona and Hannah. *Zac Efron as Henry, a charming and handsome Elephant who has a crush on Meena, later turns out to work for Red. In the end, he was forgiven and shares a kiss with Meena. *Chance The Rapper as Spanky, a Cool Penguin who is at Buster Moon's Theater. *Tony Hale as Boris, a Llama who is Love to Judith. *Idris Elba as Robert, a Furry Sheep who is Related To Ms Nana Noodleman. *Phyllis Smith as Betty, a Female Pig Who Will Be Gunter's Love Interest. *Diane Lane as Sharon, a Crested porcupine Who will Be Ash's Mother. *Josh Brolin as Darwin, a Crested porcupine Who will Be Ash's Father. *Mindy Kailing as Katie, a Crested porcupine who will be Ash's Sister. *Gwen Stefani as Debbie, a Female Rabbit Who Is Now Meena's Best Friend. *Martin Short as Danny, a Clown Fish Who Will Be Singing as Murray Head At Buster Moon's Theater. *Grey DeLisle as Tabitha, a female mountain gorilla who Johnny fell in love with him ,she only appears in the climax and as well as the ending. *Kevin Spacey as Professor Pelican, a (Main Villain) at Moon's Theater *JK Simmons as Henry's Father, an Indian Elephant *Molly Shannon as Henry's Mother, an Indian Elephant *Jeffrey Tambor as Jerry a Crested Porcupine who will Be Becky's Father *Mary Steenburgen as Leslie a Crested Porcupine who will Be Becky's Mother *Steve Zahn as Barry a Crested porcupine Who will Be Lence's Father *Tina Fey as Tilly a Crested porcupine Who will Be Lence's Mother Script /Transcript Quotes /Quotes Song heard in the film (not in order) *Man Like That (Idina Menzel) - sung by Judith - Gin Wigmore *Without You (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - David Guetta ft. Usher *Sandy (Ashley) (Beck Bennett) - sung by Lence - John Travolta *Feel This Moment (Beck Bennett ft. Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash & Lence - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera *Big Girls Don't Cry (Tara Strong) - sung by Becky - Fergie *One is the Loneliest Number (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Three Dog Night *It's Not Unusual (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Tom Jones *Wannabe (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Spice Girls *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (Scarlett Johansson ft Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lence - Starship *Time After Time (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Cyndi Lauper *I Believe I Can Fly (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - R. Kelly *One Night in Bangkok (Martin Short) - sung by Danny - Murray Head *Billie Jean - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Michael Jackson *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Scarlett Johansson and Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lence - Bonnie Tyler *My Love (Martin Short) - sung by Danny - Kuba Oms *Poker Face - (Nick Kroll & Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Gunter & Rosita - Lady Gaga *Enteral Flame - (Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett) sung by Ash & Lence - The Bangles *Chariots of Fire - Music Theme by Vangeils *I Will Survive - (Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lence - Gloria Gaynor *Sugar Sugar - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - The Archies *Best That You Can Do - (Tate Donovan) - sung by Ray - Christopher Cross *Looks Like We Made It - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Barry Manilow *Somebody to Love - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Queen *We've Got Tonight - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Versions of Bob Seger and Kenny Rogers & Sheena Easton *Respect - (Phyllis Smith) - sung by Betty - Aretha Franklin *Let's Make Love - (Idina Menzel) - sung by Judith - Marilyn Monroe *Keep on Loving You - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - REO Speedwagon *These Dreams - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Heart *Up Where We Belong - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes *Pocketful of Sunshine - (Tara Strong) - sung by Becky - Natasha Bedingfield *Don't Go Breaking My Heart - (Nick Kroll & Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Gunter & Rosita - Elton John & Kiki Dee *(Everything I Do) I Do It for You - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Bryan Adams *Alone - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Heart *The Search is Over - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Survivor *Unchained Melody - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - The Righteous Brothers *Party in the USA - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Miley Cyrus *A Sky Full of Stars - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Coldplay *Glory of Love - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Peter Cetera *Take My Breath Away - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Berlin *Don't Know Much - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Linda Ronstadt & Aaron Neville *Whenever I Call You Friend - (Taron Egerton & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Johnny & Ash - Kenny Loggins & Stevie Nicks *Hard to Say I'm Sorry - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Chicago *Crazy for You - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Madonna *Separate Lives - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Phil Collins & Marilyn Martin *Dancing Queen - (Phyllis Smith) - sung by Betty - ABBA *The Rose - (Selena Gomez, Matthew McConaughey & Sing Cast) - sung by Melody, Buster Moon & Company - Bette Midler *Somewhere Down the Road - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Barry Manilow *Wind Beneath My Wings - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Bette Midler *The Next Time I Fall - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Peter Cetera & Amy Grant *Hello - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Lionel Richie *Something Just Like This - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Coldplay & The Chainsmokers *My Heart Will Go On - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Celine Dion *Endless Love - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Lionel Richie & Diana Ross *True Colors - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Cyndi Lauper *Good Time - (Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lence & Ash - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen *Chandelier - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Sia *In Dreams - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Roy Orbison *(I've Had) The Time of My Life - (Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lence & Ash - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes *She's Like the Wind - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Patrick Swayze *Because You Loved Me - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Celine Dion *A Whole Mew World - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle *I Finally Found Someone - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Bryan Adams & Barbra Streisand *A Whole New World - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - Buster Moon & Melody - Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle *Cups (When I'm Gone) - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Anna Kendrick (from Pitch Perfect) *The Sound of Silence - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Versions of Simon & Garfunkel and Disturbed *The Power of Love - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Versions of Jennifer Rush and Celine Dion *Making Love Out of Nothing at All - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Air Supply *I Want to Know What Love Is - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Foreigner *Say You, Say Me - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Lionel Richie *From a Distance - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Bette Midler *Almost Paradise - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Mike Reno & Ann Wilson *After All - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Peter Cetera & Cher *Love Will Keep Us Together - (Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lence & Ash - Captain & Tennille *Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Phil Collins *All by Myself - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Versions of Eric Carmen and Celine Dion *If You Leave Me Now - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Chicago *Waiting for a Girl (Boy) Like You - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Foreigner *Ex's & Oh's - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Elle King *Major Tom (Coming Home) - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Peter Schilling *Hello - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Adele *Can't Fight This Feeling - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - REO Speedwagon *I Will Always Love You - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Versions of Dolly Parton and Whitney Houston *I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) - (Matthew McConaughey ft. Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Meat Loaf ft. Lorraine Crosby *You're the Inspiration - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Chicago *Praise Be New Holland - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Winona Ryder *You're the One That I Want - (Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lence & Ash - John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John *On the Floor - (Scarlett Johansson ft. Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lence - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull *Don't Stop Believin' - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Journey *We Are the World - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - USA for Africa *We Go Together - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Grease *See You Again by Alessia Cara (credits music / theme song) Trivia *Lence yells and calls Ash he's said Ashley! which is based on old classic film of 1951 film A Streetcar Named Desire. *Judith sangs Marilyn Monroe from the song by Kim Basinger from the movie of 1992 film Cool World. *Becky saw the note. It says Dear Becky, I'm sorry but I better off without you and I really love with Ash, Love Lence, and she runs outside in the rain and starts crying on the street *Mike sings "In Dreams" on stage based on the movie of 1986 film Blue Velvet. *Lence & Ash sing "You're the One That I Want" from the song, which is based on the movie of 1978 film Grease. *Lence holds Ash up in the Selling from the References of 1987 film Dirty Dancing. *Gunter falls in love with Betty, a female pig *Mike sings "Unchained Melody" from the song which is based on the movie of 1990 film Ghost. *Rosita sings "Cups (When I'm Gone)" from the song which is based on the movie of 2012 Anna Kendrick's film Pitch Perfect. *Meena sings "Praise Be New Holland" from the song which is based on the movie of 2012 film Frankenweenie. *The Cast of Sing sings the grand finale of "We Go Together" from the end of the song, which is based on the movie of 1978 film Grease. *The post-credit scene where Becky, after she got done for preschool for the day, breaks the fourth wall. Sing Halloween special upcoming Buster Moon's Scary Tales Stories Premieres October 20th 2020 Sing Holiday special upcoming Buster Moon's Christmas Spectacular Premieres December 12th 2020 Soundtrack Variants *Universal Pictures - Contained the Sing Universal Fanfare music in place of the regular Universal music. *Illumination Entertainment - A Minion (Kevin) is singing, till a another Minion (Bob) throws a rock at him. Kevin snarls and chases Bob, causing him to panick and run away from him while he chased Bob. (This variant is much different from the variant of the first film). Rating Rated pg logo little prince.png Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:PG Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Sing Category:Dramedy Category:Musicals Category:Upcoming Films Category:Singers Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:SING